


Les avantages de ne pas être trop grand

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [10]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (Et Bram est la douceur incarnée), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love my children and I want to protect them, M/M, Simon est plus petit et ça m'a tjrs fait rire, a lot of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Simon avait très peu de complexes, surtout depuis qu'il était out à tout son entourage. Mais parfois, il devait bien reconnaître que son corps pouvait lui poser quelques problèmes - que Bram était toujours prêt à résoudre à sa place.





	Les avantages de ne pas être trop grand

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez-moi vous présenter mon nouvel OTP (j'ai bcp trop d'attachement à ce film pour mille et une raisons) (et j'aime ses personnages) (et je veux les protéger) ((laissez moi les protéger))  
> C'est fluff, c'est complètement pure, ils vont bien et sont heureux et ensemble et très très gay  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Simon ne l'admettrait jamais, mais parfois, sa taille le complexait légèrement.  
Il était pourtant loin d'être petit, mais il lui manquait souvent quelques centimètres pour saisir le dernier paquet d'Oreos dans le rayon, ou accrocher les affiches de comédies musicales qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre. Il s'en était accommodé, avec le temps, mais il lui arrivait encore de se retrouver dans des situations pénibles à cause de ce léger détail.  
Comme quand il s'agissait d'accrocher la guirlande lumineuse sur son balcon, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller chercher l'échelle, et qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre l'endroit idéal pour coincer la décoration de Noël. Et cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était sur la pointe de ses pieds, à prier on-ne-sait-quoi de lui venir en aide et de ne pas avoir à reconnaître sa défaite.  
\- Tu permets ?  
Une voix amusée interrompit son supplice, alors que Bram se faufilait à côté de lui pour attraper la guirlande - et Simon trouvait toujours aussi magique que, même après des mois de relation, il frissonnait toujours légèrement quand les doigts de son petit-copain frôlait les siens - et l'accrocher sans la moindre difficulté, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- Tu triches toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur, tu es sportif.  
\- Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir, hein ? répondit Bram, toujours aussi souriant, et Simon roula des yeux, faussement vexé que son argument (de piètre qualité, il devait bien l'admettre) soit aussi facilement balayé.  
\- Tu triches quand même, répéta-t-il, pour le principe.  
\- Heureusement que tu sors avec moi alors, ça t'avantage.  
Et il ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Bram vers lui pour lui voler un rapide baiser, cachant mal son sourire.  
\- Oui, heureusement.


End file.
